Everything Is For Our Love
by RINKagaminet45
Summary: Que pasaría si Kisshu regresa al planeta tierra junto con sus hermanos solo para traer nuevas aventuras al equipo Mew Mew ¿ ichigo se enamorara de kisshu ? ¿ los tres hermanos comprometidos? -YO NO QUIERO IR AL PLANETA DE KISSHU- ademas... blue knight regresa Pasen y acompañen a ichigo en busca de su amor verdadero ¡nya¡
1. Capítulo 1: introduccion

**Mucho gusto gente de fanfiction les traigo una nueva historia como soy nueva espero no sean tan duros conmigo espero y sea de su agrado sin más que decir a leer**

 **Aclaraciones: Tokio Mew Mew ni sus personajes me pertenecen (si no esto hubiera acabado de diferente manera)**

 **Letra normal entre diagonales- hablan los personajes**

 **Letra cursiva entre diagonales- pensamientos**

CAP.1 

* * *

**POV. ICHIGO**

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que los ciclones regresaron a su planeta, si ha pasado mucho tiempo sin embargo estoy alegre ya que supongo que su planeta ahora está fuera de peligro gracias al mew aqua.

 _Solo espero estén bien-_

Soy Ichigo Momomiya tengo 14 años de edad y trabajo en un restaurante llamado "café mew mew". Hace tres años me dieron la sorpresa de que mi ADN estaba fusionado con el de un animal en extinción, en un gato de ira mote para ser más exactos. Yo junto con mis camaradas, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, y Sakuro protegíamos al planeta tierra de los alienígenas llamados ciniclones. Ellos querían destruir a la raza humana y nosotras lo evitábamos a toda costa. 3 Ciniclones en especial nos causaban bastantes problemas, el primero y el mayor de los tres, (porque para nuestra mala suerte eran hermanos) Pai, es muy testarudo y cree que su raza es mejor que la de los humanos, jamás lo vi sonreír, el segundo y el más pequeño de los tres se llama Tarto y por ultimo al que se puede decir que lo extraño más…

Kisshu, mi principal enemigo, es un poco raro que lo extrañe ya que siempre me quería matar o secuestrar para hacerme su esposa en fin…. Aunque estaba obsesionado conmigo el demostró que en verdad le importaba salvándome varias veces de morir y supongo que estoy agradecida por ello. El me robo mi primer beso y lo odiaba pero cuando lo vi morir sentí que mi vida se iba junto con la de él. ¿Qué habrá sido del? Tal vez ya hasta tenga novia y ni se acuerde de mi pero siempre que a kisshu lo recuerdo también recuerdo a mi (EX) novio. Hace dos meses lo llamaron a Inglaterra por su beca y el decidió cumplir su sueño, por ese acontecimiento terminamos, me deprimí todo un mes, lo amo demasiado como para olvidarlo pero poco a poco he comprendido que si en verdad lo amo lo tengo que dejar ir para que él sea feliz

Gracias a ese hecho me he puesto a pensar más en los sentimientos que kisshu tenía por mí, lo trate demasiado mal, jamás me puse a pensar si lo que el sentía era verdadero sabía que le debía una disculpa pero el jamás regresaría a la tierra ya que ahora todo estaba bien para él ya que Deep Blue ya no existía

Pudding extraña a Taruto, Lettuce (aunque no lo admita) extraña a Pai y yo…. Extraño a kisshu

Solo espero y los volvamos a ver algún dia ( aunque presiento que será pronto)

" _ **CONTINUARA"**_

* * *

 **Bueno como quedo bien, mal bien mal dejen un review de cómo les pareció, esto es como una introducción de lo que será realmente la historia y aclaro de una vez que las parejas ya establecidas son kisshu-Ichigo pudding-Taruto y Lettuce- Pai**


	2. Chapter 2: una noticia sorprendente

**ACLARACIONES: Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

CAP.2

 **POV. KISSHU**

-odio mi vida-

-ya deja de quejarte kisshu que nosotros estamos igual que tu- Pai me responde como siempre en vez de que me comprenda

No puedo creer que yo y mis hermanos tengamos que escapar de nuestro planeta, hace dos semanas nuestros padres decidieron comprometernos con las tres princesas del planeta vecino, el planeta Azura hablamos con nuestros padres para anular el compromiso pero no podíamos hacer nada ya que al momento de derrotar a Deep Blue demostramos que somos los "ideales "para ser los prometidos de las tres princesas del planeta de los guerreros y los reyes del planeta Azura declararon la guerra a nuestro planeta si nuestros padres no aceptaban el compromiso, y nosotros tres (si incluyendo al gran Pai) decidimos huir a otro lugar y ¿a qué lugar iremos?, así es al planeta tierra

La verdad… tengo miedo y no es porque ay una posibilidad de que nos encuentren y destruyan la tierra es por ver de nuevo a mi Koneko-chan ya que tendré que verla feliz al lado de una persona que no soy yo. Tal vez piensen que ella para mí era solo una obsesión que la veía como un juguete con el cual divertirme pero la verdad es que me enamore de ella y ella será la única de la cual yo este enamorado, estos tres años en mi planeta no he dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo día la extrañe demasiado, sin embargo ella esta con ese tonto abraza arboles de Aoyama-kun

-kisshu te puedes apurar la nave no arrancara sola- Taruto me saca de mis pensamientos

-cállate enano, se lo que hago-

Falta muy poco para verte Ichigo, solo espero y todo resulte como espero.

 **POV. ICHIGO**

-waaaaaaa llegaremos tarde a trabajar-

-tranquila Ichigo-san llegaremos a tiempo-

-tu siempre tan calmada Lettuce, pero recuerda que hoy tenemos entrenamiento con Ryuo-

Hoy salí mas tarde de la escuela por quedarme dormida por quinta vez, a pesar de que ya no ay amenazas mis genes de gato siempre me acompañan a todos lados.

Ryuo se ofreció a entrenarnos de manera física después de la pelea con Deep Blue según por qué haci podríamos defendernos de cualquier enemigo humano ya que nuestras armas de mew mew no funcionan con humanos. Me atrevo a decir que Ryuo es un gran maestro porque las cinco hemos aprendido demasiado en estos tres años, sin embargo quiere que trabajemos en el café hasta la tarde y entrenamos hasta que anochece, los primeros días caía rendida a mi cama pero me acostumbre y ya no me canso demasiado.

-llegamos en tiempo record Lettuce, mira todavía no llega nadie-

-tienes razón Ichigo-san-

-que bien que llegaron temprano las dos, ahora Ichigo ponte a limpiar las mesas- y tenía que aparecer Ryuo

-AAAAA y yo porque que lo haga Mint cuando llegue-Ichigo

\- lo harás tu porque si no hoy no abra paga para ti-Ryuo

-grrrrrr no entiendo porque me tratas tan mal Ryuo- Ichigo

\- onee no te preocupes pudding te ayudara- pudding

-pues yo solo te ayudare en lo que pueda Ichigo- Mint

-yo también ayudare- zakuro

-chicas cuando llegaron-

\- jejeje sigues siendo igual de despistada Ichigo llegaron cuando estabas peleando con Ryuo- Lettuce

Todos nosotros maduramos un poco desde hace tres años. Mint ya nos acepta más como amigas, Pudding ha crecido demasiado pero sigue teniendo esa diversión e ingenuidad que nos alegra el día, Lettuce ya no es tan tímida como antes y Zakuro pasa ya más tiempo como una chica común de su edad. Todas nos hemos vuelto mucho más unidas y nos ayudamos mutuamente

-bienvenidas chicas, terminando de esta jornada de trabajo no abra entrenamiento porque tenemos que hablar de algo serio-

Todas nos miramos entre sí, ya que para que Keiichiro diga que es serio lo debe de ser

Hoy fue un día tranquilo, no habían muchos clientes por lo cual cerraros temprano, cuando nos aseguramos de que todo estuviera cerrado bajamos al sótano

-bien Keiichiro de que querías hablarnos-zakuro

-tranquila zakuro- san esperemos a Ryuo – Keiichiro

Todo esto me daba mala espina ya que tenía mucho que no nos reuníamos de esta forma solo esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaban

-chicas ya está todo cerrado cierto- la voz de Ryuo me saco de mis pensamientos

-si ya está todo cerrado, que es lo que ocurre Ryuo-san- Lettuce

\- algo no identificado entro a la atmosfera ayer en la tarde-Keiichiro

Ay no…. no podía ser cierto

-es una nave espacial para ser más exactos- Ryuo

Todas nos miramos entre preocupadas y sorprendidas

\- tenemos las sospechas de que sean los ciniclones- Keiichiro

Mint y zakuro fruncieron el ceño, Lettuce puso una mano en su boca sorprendida

-siiiiii eso significa que taru-taru está de vuelta- pudding

No, no, no eso significa que…. Kisshu, lo veré de nuevo, era mucha información para asimilar sentía que mis piernas no me sostenían y de repente empecé a ver como se alejaban todos al final me desmaye.

((Sueño de Ichigo))

 _Podía ver todo un campo cubierto con flores de todos los colores y alrededor de ese campo podía ver los arboles de un bosque pero lo que más me sorprendía era que estaba abrazada con una persona que no alcanzaba a reconocer_

 _-te gusta mi planeta- me hablo la persona que estaba abrazando_

 _Espera dices planeta… acaso no es la tierra_

 _-si es muy bonito y muy pacifico-_

 _-me alegra, ya que este será tu próximo hogar-_

 _Porque mi cuerpo no responde, actuó como si lo conociera de mucho tiempo_

 _Pero que…. la persona que estoy abrazando y yo nos vamos a besar_

 _-te amo Koneko-chan-_

 _Solo ay una persona en todo el universo que me dice así_

 _-yo igual te amo-_

 _((_ Fin del sueño de Ichigo))

-KYAAAAAAAAAA- desperté gritando

\- Ichigo por fin despertaste- Mint

-onee nos asustaste- pudding

-m me desmaye?- dije un poco confundida

 _-entonces fue un sueño-_ pensé aliviada

\- si estabas soñando verdad Ichigo – zakuro

\- ¿qué soñabas Ichigo-san?- Lettuce

Lo que menos me preocupa era lo que había soñado, estaba preocupada ya que los ciniclones estaban por aterrizar en la tierra y los vería de nuevo, lo vería de nuevo a el

 _Kisshu_

Mi corazón latía muy rápido pero tenía una duda…

¿Para que vendrían de nuevo al planeta tierra?

 **CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3: un encuentro inevitable

**ACLARACIONES: Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

 **Sin más que decir a leer…. NYA…**

 **CAP.3**

* * *

 **POV. ICHIGO**

-ahhhhh porque vendrían

Estaba recostada en mi cama pensando en todas las noticias que me habían dado hoy, no podía dormir, tenía ese sentimiento de felicidad y nerviosismo que sentía cada vez que tenía una cita con Aoyama-kun pero esta vez él no era quien provocaba ese sentimiento, era kisshu aún recuerdo la plática de esta tarde con mis amigos.

 _ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA…_

 _-y Ryuo sabes el motivo por el cual nos visitaran- Ichigo_

 _-no tenemos mucha información aun pero creemos que nos visitan en forma amistosa- Ryuo_

 _-están seguros, no creen que deberíamos prepararnos- Mint_

 _No sabía si venían en son de paz pero estaba emocionada por saber que fue de ellos ya que tenía tres años que no los veía_

 _-no creo que sea necesario- Ryuo_

 _-pudding está feliz de que taru-taru vuelva a la tierra-_

 _-y tu Lettuce... esta feliz por volver a ver a Pai-_

 _-E...e...e. E bu bueno y yo pues… supongo que sii- Lettuce agacho la mirada pero todas sabíamos que estaba sonrojada_

 _-y tu Ichigo como te sientes- zakuro_

 _Y tenían que preguntar sobre mi estado. Ni yo sabía cómo estaba_

 _-pues bueno yo…..- sentía que estaba roja como un tomate_

 _\- aaaa es lógico Ichigo esta súper emocionada por volver a ver a SU kisshu verdad Ichigo- Mint_

 _No definitivamente mataba a Mint_

 _-EL NO ES MIO Y NO, NO ESTOY EMOCIONADA-_

 _\- Aja como no Ichigo ninguno de aquí te cree- Mint_

 _Tenía razón, a leguas se veía que estaba emocionada pero aun no sabía porque. Tal vez era porque los volvería a ver,_

 _-bueno, dejen de discutir, mañana iremos a donde aterrizaran así que vayan a casa a descansar que mañana será un día muy atareado- Keiichiro_

 _-m m mañana – Lettuce y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo algo asustadas_

 _-si mañana así que prepárense para lo que venga- Ryuo_

 _-está bien- todas dijimos y salimos del café rumbo a nuestra casa_

 _FIN DEL FLASBACK_

Daba vueltas sobre mi cama

- _mañana lo volveré a ver_ –

Ese era el único pensamiento en mi cabeza, pero de pronto llegaron más preguntas,

- _a lo mejor ya tiene novia o… estará casado-_

Solo de pensar eso hacía que mi corazón se estrujara y no sabía porque

-ahhhhh porque me preocupo tanto por ese tema será mejor dormir-

- _pero… que haremos si vienen a declararnos la guerra-_

Muchos pensamientos llegaron a mi mente pero me quede dormida después de media hora de hacerme preguntas sin sentido sobre la llegada de los ciniclones

- _mañana se resolverán todas mis dudas-_

 **POV. Kisshu**

-oye kisshu y les diremos a la mew el motivo por el cual nos quedaremos en la tierra- Taruto

-estás loco enano claro que no, les diremos una pequeña mentira-kisshu

No no les contaríamos nada a ellas ya que si se llegara a enterar mi Koneko chan perdería toda oportunidad con ella y eso era lo que menos quería, estaba muy nervioso ya casi aterrizábamos en la tierra y pronto la vería de nuevo. No sabía que ha sido de ella desde hace tres años pero estaba seguro que estaría bien ya que ella es una chica muy fuerte de físico y carácter. Ese pensamiento me hace sonreír ya que recuerdo el temperamento que tenía mi gatita hace tres años pero aún seguía algo deprimido porque la vería a lado del tonto abraza arboles pero…

-si ella es feliz yo también lo seré-

Ese pensamiento siempre me motiva, también porque sabía que nada me impedía ser su amigo y siempre estaría a su lado a pesar de que ella amara a otra persona

-Pai estás de acuerdo con que les mintamos a la Mew-

\- no tenemos otra opción-

Pai a pesar de que no lo aceptara no quería que la Mew verde se enterara del supuesto compromiso que teníamos

-y que les diremos porque lo más seguro es que nos pregunten- Taruto

\- no lo sé ya les inventaremos algo, pero nada de hablar sobre el compromiso okey-kisshu

\- yo no estoy muy de acuerdo pero está bien lo prometo- Taruto

\- y tu Pai que me dices- kisshu

-no tengo otra opción, yo también lo prometo- Pai

Ya estaba decidido, ninguno hablaría mas de la cuenta ese problema estaba resuelto, sin embargo aun tenia miedo de que nos encontraran y que nos obligaran a casarnos o aun peor, que destruyan al planeta de Ichigo

-Espero y no nos encuentre aquí- kisshu

\- si, yo también lo espero-

 **POV. ICHIGO**

Iba caminando a la escuela ya que hoy me había levantado temprano e iba recordando las veces que luchamos mis camaradas y yo, también las veces en que Aoyama-kun y yo salíamos, me sentía la chica mas afortunada del planeta, las veces que rechace a kisshu de una manera muy grosera

- _a pesar de que me quería matar, el fue bueno conmigo en ciertas ocaciones-_

Sentía que había lastimado mucho a kisshu

 _-tal vez ahora ni me perdone por lo que hice-_

Tal vez ya ni me recordaba

- _tengo que disculparme con el, tal vez no me perdone pero… lo intentare_

de repente siento como alguien se posiciona atrás mio e instintivamente me volteo pero no ay nadie pero siento como alguien me abraza de la cintura y se acerca a mi cuello no logro reconocer quien es por lo que trato de solterme pero de repente

-hola… Koneko-chan como has estado-

Solo ay alguien que me llama asi en todo el universo pero aun no me lo puedo creer estoy demasiado sorprendida por lo cual dejo de forcejear y solo puedo pronunciar algo

-¿ kisshu?

… **CONTINUARA….**


	4. Chapter4:se quedaran por tiempo indefido

**Hola mundo ¡**

 **Perdón por no actualizar hace una semana, es que mis maestros no tienen compasión de mí :') y me dejaron saturada de tareas**

 **Además quiero agradecer a** _ **wolf remus potter**_ **y a** _ **sarada uchia,**_ **que me dejaron un review gracias amigos ustedes me alientan a seguir escribiendo esta historia :3**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR ¡A LEEER¡ NYA**

 **ACLARACIONES: Tokyo Mew Mew ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

CAP. 4

 **POV: ICHIGO**

-así es mi Koneko-chan

No podía creerme que kisshu había vuelto sin que yo quisiera empecé a sentir como mis ojos se humedecían, estaba muy feliz por volverlo a ver me di la vuelta para verlo mejor, cuando lo vi me sorprendí gradualmente había crecido, por lo menos me ganaba por una cabeza, además ya no tenía el cuerpo de un niño, el ejercicio le había sentado muy bien

Tape mi boca con una mano y sin poderlo evitar me abalance sobre el para darle un fuerte abrazo sin embargo el perdió el equilibrio y los dos caímos al suelo agradecí internamente porque en ese momento no hubiera gente cerca

-kisshu pe perdón n no quería- me levante lo más rápido que pude de encima suyo mientras trataba de no sonrojarme

-jajaja mi Koneko- chan se volvió más torpe-

Yo solo hice un puchero de molestia en respuesta

Vi como kisshu sonreía, pero no era de sus típicas sonrisas de burla, pude ver que esta sonrisa era sincera

-te extrañe Ichigo-

Yo solo baje mi rostro porque sentía que sacaba humo por las orejas. El soltó una pequeña carcajada y se elevó en los aires

-bye bye Koneko-chan, nos vemos luego- y desapareció

Yo estaba en shock en primera porque se fue muy rápido y en segunda porque aún no creía que kisshu si estuviera en la tierra pero las dudas me asaltaron de nueva cuenta

-¿Por qué regresaron?-

 **POV: KISSHU**

El encuentro con mi Koneko-chan fue muy breve pero me dejo con una sonrisa boba todo el día. Cambio demasiado, si antes era bonita ahora es hermosa había crecido ya no tenía el cuerpo de niña si no que se había convertido en toda una mujer

Me sorprendí bastante cuando me abrazo que hasta perdí el equilibrio jamás pensé que ella me llegara a abrazar de esa forma, aunque cuando le dije que la había extrañado esperaba una respuesta de ella sin embargo solo se quedó callada.

-kisshu estas bien- Taruto

-ehhh aaaa claro enano porque no debería estarlo-kisshu

-es que estas muy pensativo, es porque hoy veras de nuevo a la mew rosa verdad- Taruto

No les iba a decir a mis hermanos que hoy había visto a mi Koneko-chan

-claro que no taru-taru- sabía que ese apodo le molestaba a mi hermano ya que la mew amarilla se lo había puesto

-agggggg que no me llames así, detesto ese sobrenombre- Taruto

-jajajajaja claro solo dejas que pudding te diga así verdad- y como predije él se sonrojo y eso me daba bastante risa

-claro que no bobo-

\- ayyy acéptalo Taruto te gusta la mew amarilla- le dije con una mirada picara

\- QUE NO ME GUSTA-

-jajaja ya ya te creo- bueno no le creía ni una palabra pero no estaba de humor para empezar a pelear con el

-dejen de pelear ustedes dos y prepárense porque esta tarde veremos al equipo mew entendido-

Me caía mal que Pai hablara como si fuera nuestro líder

-como ordene señor- dije e hice una reverencia

El solo frunció el seño

-y donde las veremos Pai- Taruto

\- en su base, ya hable con Ryuo- Pai

-keh desde cuando hablas con ellos- no podía evitar preguntarle

\- desde que llegamos a la tierra- Pai

Sii está sería un día muy agitado

 **POV: ICHIGO**

Hoy no me pude concentrar en la escuela, la razón, kisshu sin lugar a duda, tenía la sensación de que esto cambiaria mi vida, pero no sabía si para bien o para mal. Me dirigía al café junto con Lettuce pero no podía concentrarme ya que en mi mente solo rondaba la imagen de kisshu y me llegaron recuerdos de hace tres años cuando lo conocí por primera vez, el me robo mi primer beso y me llego una duda ¿Cómo sería besar a kisshu? De repente me vino en mente una imagen de kisshu y yo besándonos, me puse de mil colores y puse mis manos en mis mejillas

-oye Ichigo-san, te sientes bien- Lettuce

-eeee po porque preguntas Lettuce jejeje- le conteste nerviosa

-bueno es que…. Te pusiste roja de un momento a otro, además se ve que no me prestas atención- hablo apenada Lettuce

-ooo lo siento Lettuce no era mi intención- agache la mirada

-estas así porque veras de nuevo a kisshu verdad- Lettuce

No un no le decía que me había encontrado a kisshu

-eee algo así- dije apartando la mirada

-Ichigo-san te puedo preguntar algo- Lettuce

-claro dime-

-te gusta kisshu…. O al menos sientes algo por el- Lettuce

-la verdad ahora no estoy segura de ello… antes no sentía nada por el pero ahora-

-no crees que a lo mejor antes no sentías nada por el porqué estabas enamorada de Aoyama-kun –

\- no lo sé…. pero tengo miedo de volver a verlo- le menti

-no te preocupes Ichigo-san ya verás que todo será para bien-Lettuce

-eso espero Lettuce oyes y tu…. a ti no te gusta Pai- le dije mirándola fijamente

\- eeee bu bueno yo no no sabría decirte Ichigo-san- Lettuce

Era lógico que le gustaba, siempre hablaba de el

-jajá no te preocupes Lettuce cuando lo veas lo sabrás-

-pues en ese caso será esta tarde- Lettuce

\- ¿esta tarde?- pregunte sin saber de qué hablaba

-sii esta tarde nos veremos con los ciniclones, que no te aviso Ryuo- Lettuce

VOY A MATAR A RYUO

-Queeeeeee no me estás haciendo una broma verdad Lettuce- dije realmente preocupada

-n no Ichigo-san esta tarde kisshu, Taruto y Pai vendrán al café-Lettuce

\- Lettuce y tú sabes para que vendrán a vernos-

-no pero sabes Ichigo-san supongo que es importante ya que hasta pidieron alojamiento a Keiichiro

Eso significaba que…

-¿SE QUEDARAN EN LA TIERRA POR UN TIEMPO?-

 **CONTINUARA…..**


End file.
